The Pretender's Game
by Fuyumi-chan
Summary: ON HIATUS Haruno Sakura, rich, beautiful, talented. What could you ask for? But no, she is pretending to be an outcast/geek/tomboy in Konoha High. Uchiha Sasuke, talking about HOT, handsome, popular, rich and a relationship? So what could these two get?
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Everything

**The Pretender's Game**

**A/N: **This fic is dedicated to: Pein-niichan, Tobi-neesan, Phyllis-chan for giving me inspiration and also to Macky-san for giving me idea about the title. Domo arigato! *cough* Minna this is my first multi-chaptered fic here in FF so I hope you'll like it! At first I was too chicken to write this cause I think that nobody will read this. Well, it's worth a try. So on with the story. Enjoy! .

**Disclaimer: **I own my own mansion, the Vatican, and the fastest jet in the world! I also own Naruto!

Anyone who agrees with me, raise their hand.

*crickets chirp*, Fuyumi-chan sweat drops

Chapter 1: **The Start of Everything**

It was a beautiful Monday morning, well supposed to be but a certain pinkette girl shouted, almost waking up the entire Haruno Mansion. "Kyyaaaaaaaa!!! Oh my gosh, I'm super late for school. Stupid alarm clock, your so useless and stupid me!!!", Sakura shouted.

Meanwhile, while her brother Sasori is eating downstairs, "I thought of it already, she's always late. Did she do something so important last night Aya? "I don't remember any Master", said the head butler Aya."But I think, she can managed Sir", she continued. "Obviously", agreed Sasori.

Then, there is Sakura running in the stairs. "Good morning brother" greeted Sakura as she took a bit on the bread and sip a little amount of orange juice. "Good morning to my little sister, sit now and eat your breakfast". "I'm so sorry; I'm so late, I can't eat our breakfast now, Ja ne". "But there is something important I needed to tell you". And there she goes storming out of their house.

Our favorite protagonist is on her way to their school riding on a skateboard, wearing a baggy jean, a loose shirt and a vest with a hood, her pink hair is hidden by her cap.(A/N:I'm sorry, I did not let them use a uniform coz in some schools they just wear that)

Then someone approached her, it was her friends, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji. "Yo! You're 3 minutes earlier than before huh.", said Neji. "It's the result of being a sleepy head", replied Sakura. "Oh well, did you already reviewed on our Math subject, remember we have our long test now", interrupted the concerned Shikamaru. "Hhhmmm, no need, I can manage". "As expected", replied the two.

**ON THE CLASSROOM….**

The whole classroom gasped as the door revealed the most geekiest, most out-of-fashion and the most ugliest, well according to them student of Konoha High, Haruno Sakura. "Oh, so here comes the representative of the POOR, Haruno Sakura!!", said the well-known queen of their school, Karin. "Shut the hell up Karin", defended the pissed Sakura.

"Don't you dare said that to our leader GEEK" continued, Watanabe Ami the second queen of G.A and the right hand of Karin.

"Well, just look at you! You're such a nothing, wearing clothes for boys, look at your face it's so nothing compared to **ME**! Right classmates?" the whole population of boys squealed in agreement. "Oh well, they must be blind for not seeing how **UGLY** you are!!! I mean look at you wearing that oh-so-revealing clothes! Makes you look like a whore."

Well that's right, Karin is now wearing a tube reaching to her upper thighs with a white very-very-very short-short(well you know what I mean) and a 4-inch heel sandals with very heavy make-up making her look like slut(Ohhh..sorry for my language), same as Ami whose wearing accessories whose really shining, a flat boots, and a tube-dress reaching to her upper thighs.

"Why you!!! You tomboy!!!! "

"So what, Neji, Shikamaru let's take our seats now before the sluts talks back again"

As the little fight ended their homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi came…

"Well class, I have a very good surprise for you"

The class murmured thinking about what their teacher is talking about.

"Let's meet your new classmate, Uchiha Sasuke. Introduce yourself now Sasuke-kun."

Then a boy with a spiky, raven hair, onyx eyes, well-built body and aged same as them which is 15 came.

The girls squealed as if there is some celebrity came, they have heart-shaped eyes, some fainted because of the handsome figure in front of them well of course except Sakura who is busy staring at the outside through a window (Of course!) while the boys glared with jealousy.

"Tch. _Annoying fan girls, wish they could die. NOW…_Uchiha Sasuke"

That was all he said.

The name of the boy rang inside Sakura's head, and then she suddenly remembered...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hi, you are Uchiha Sasuke right? Sasuke-kun, can we be friends?" said a certain pinkette girl as she flashed a very sweet smile._

"_Tch..Who would want to be friend with an ugly girl like you?" replied a boy with a spiky, raven locks._

_A vein popped on Sakura's head but still she doesn't give up._

"_Well you know I just thought that we are neighbors now we could be the best of friends, you know let's just try it since I heard that you don't have friends yet" saying while offering her hand for a handshake._

"_This girl is annoying. Okay if that's what you wants little girl but stop bugging me, you're so annoying"_

"_Little girl? I'm just 6 years old but that doesn't mean I'm a little girl Sa-su-ke-kun"_

"_Whatever you say little girl"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sa-sa-sasuke???" said the shocked Sakura.

"Hello there, little girl, see you've changed a lot."

"Little girl!!??? Who are you calling little girl, you freaking BASTARD!! I'm not a little girl anymore!!! You jerk!"

"Ahh...Since Miss Haruno and Uchiha-san already knew each other, I assigned you to be his partner so you will sit next to her and class be good to him cause he is the son of the Headmaster's best friend."

"_Tch..Stupid teacher.._."

"Hai", replied the class in unison

"WHAT!!! But Kakashi-sensei even though we've already known each other we're not that close you know and I really don't want to talk to him!"

"But it's already decided so just ride along Ms. Haruno. Bye class I just thought we have a meeting so its free day today, Ja!!"

The whole class sweat dropped.

"Long time no see Little Girl", said Sasuke as she walks towards the desk of Sakura. "Shut up jerk". "See you have really grown into a more uglier person now huh, what are you a boy-girl?" "Could you just pretend not to see me cause I really don't want to see your face especially now".

"And now you're pretending to be angry huh."

Then a Karin butted in to their fight, "Oh hi Sasuke-kun, my name is Karin I'm the queen of Konoha High and I just like to say WELCOME!, so better leave that poor-ugly-geek tomboy and meet me at the school gym right after these for us to get to know each other", in a flirtatious voice.

As Sakura heard this, she just wanted to kill Karin in an instant.

"Could you get off me UGLY HAG I don't even want to know you, can't you see I'm talking to Little Girl here and why do you said that lil' girl's poor…." but someone butted in, "Yo! My name is Nara Shikamaru, the class representative and here is Hyuuga Neji, so if you have questions just feel free to ask me."

"So what is your relationship to Sakura, Uchiha-san?" questioned Neji

"Don't you dare Neji--- interfere." said Sakura.

"But we just wanted to know, right class?"

The class replied with a "yeah" sound.

"Me and Lil' girl are……."

**A/N: **Well that's my first chappie guys. Hope you like it. I really wanted to put that situation in a story, finally it happened!!! Please make a review to give me more inspiration in continuing the story. Haha! Wait for the upcoming chapters. Ja!

"_It's better to die in the hands of danger than to see you my love in the hands of another."_

**[ Fuyumi-chan ]**


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood friends, huh?

**The Pretender's Game**

**A/N: **Hello there peeps! Wow! I never thought that someone would read this or actually like this. But anyways, for those who already read this and give their reviews, thank you so0o much! ^_^ I really appreciate it. Thanks guys! Enough with this ranting proceed to the story. Enjoy! (n_n)

**Disclaimer: **I can only wish I owned anything aside from my brains.

Chapter 2: **Childhood friends, huh?**

"We are…"

"_Oh God. Don't let him say it!" thought Sakura_

"Childhood friends and ex-…." but was cut off

"_Damn it!"_

"CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!!!????", everyone in the classroom was shocked. Well who wouldn't be, the girl whom they called geek a.k.a poor a.k.a ugly will have a The Uchiha Sasuke as a childhood friend.

"Right, Little Girl?"

"Is it true Sakura?" said Shikamaru

"Uhhmmm…I think so. But its been almost 9 years, I don't even remember that jerk."

"So now you don't know me huh? When I almost remembered you're the one who follows me and said that…"

But before Sasuke could finish his sentence he was interrupted with a………hard punch…….from Sakura.

"WHAT THE!!!!!!"

"That's what you get for saying NONSENSE, jerk. I tried to be calm and pretend that I didn't hear every word you said to me but you're getting on the line."

"Hey what's the big idea UGLY!" yelled Karin

"Yeah! Even though you know _our _Sasuke doesn't mean that you could punch him on his oh-so-handsome face" agreed Ami and the rest of the class joined their "bullying" on Sakura. When she can't take it anymore she decided to run away with tears which shocked the whole classroom.

"Sakura!" shouted Shikamaru and Neji in unison.

"Karin, I think the bitch got scared." Said Ami

"Well let her be she deserves it. Now Sasuke-kun let's go to the clinic before….. "she was cut off by…..

"I said don't touch me Hag, I can go by myself" said Sasuke with a glare.

With that Sasuke also went outside but not to go to the clinic but to find her "childhood friend".

"_Tsk..Haruno, I can't believe __**my**__ Sasuke would have a friend that is somebody like you" thought Karin_

"Its okay Karin, we know no one could resists our beauty, we'll get him some other time_"_

"_Whatever, Ami"_

"_Where could that girl or boy, maybe, be?" Sasuke thought._

**FLASHBACK**

"_Would you stop following me girl? You're annoying me"_

"_Don't act like that as if this was yours, please just let me sit here"_

"_The tree is mine because this is our house, idiot."_

"_Hmp! But at least I can sit here right? Since were friends."_

"_Hn."_

_To Sakura that means yes so she sat there at the Sakura Tree, watching it's every leaves fall in the gushing of the wind._

_There was a very long silence before she decided to open a topic_

"_Do you think the leaves are sad for leaving their tree?"_

"_Tsk. What a stupid question."_

"_Just answer it cause you know I got to see myself to them……..No Mother"_

_Sasuke could not say anything about the sudden confession but he was sad to know that this annoying girl who always smile has no mother so he decided to answer her question even though for him it was stupid._

"_I think it's hard, but everything will be fine cause that will be the start of their new adventure" replied Sasuke whose feeling dumb as he says those words._

"_Really Sasuke-kun? I think so. You're so great, thanks."_

"_Thank you? For what? For simply answering your stupid question, you're thanking me?"_

"_Why not? It makes me feel better."_

"_Whatever"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As he thought…"The Sakura Tree", and there he spotted a Sakura Tree and went toward it then he saw a figure and it was the one who is he looking for and also surprised to see that she was not crying.

"Hey" as he sat beside her.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here you liar!"

"You're still angry to me. Come on its been 9 years and you still haven't forgotten what I've said, your so childish."

"I am not childish, I believed in _it_. And why would I get angry to you, you just said cruel things to me, made me cry, be the one who is punished and then left me. Now, why would I get angry?" she replied stoically.

"Even now you're wearing boy's clothes, still you're a girl. Don't tell me you love girls? Eeewww. If that's so I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promise."

"So what if I'm still a girl, and HECK NO, I don't like girls! Who gave you that idea, I'm wearing what I'm wearing now coz I have my reasons. And what is the promise you are talking about, psycho-freak?"

"Now you got amnesia huh little girl?"

"Please stop calling me little girl cause I'm 15 years old for Christ's sake!"

"Oh really?" said Sasuke as he put his faced closed to Sakura, they are now looking at each other, onyx eyes to emerald one.

Sakura felt her heartbeat race, faster than before which makes her blush that caught Sasuke's attention.

"What now? Falling in love with me now little girl?"

"How dare you said that! You jerk! Who thinks that he is the greatest person on earth!" said Sakura as she avoided his gaze.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Am not!"

"Did too!"

"Am not!"

"Did too!"

"Am not!"

"Did too!"

"Am not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop! I don't want to fight to you coz in the end you'll just said "See, I'm always right idiot-little girl-annoying girl", right Mr. Oh I'm so GREAT?" Sakura said in a girly voice.

"Just admit it you have no match to me"

"Whatever, just don't come near me."

"You can't order me around."

"Why not?"

"Cause you punched me."

"And so?"

"You've got to pay me for what you did or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell to your dear classmates about us."

Sakura flinched when she hear the word "us". "US!? What do you mean us, you asshole!"

She is about to hit Sasuke again when Shikamaru and Neji interrupted.

"Did we interrupted your lover's quarrel?" teased Shikamaru

"WHAT!!!!!" shouted Sakura

"What are you two doing here?" she continued.

"Well, I just wanted to remind to both of you that Sir Ibiki is coming to start our class and our test" Neji reminded.

"Thanks for reminding Neji and Shikamaru don't you dare tell this to anyone" Sakura said as she gave Shikamaru a death glare.

Shikamaru sweat dropped

"_How troublesome..."_

"Hey little girl, see you this afternoon, I'm waiting for your "sorry" if you don't, you know the consequences" said as he smirked

"Suit yourself Uchiha"

They are now walking toward to their classroom.

"Is Uchiha-san going to skip class?" questioned Neji

"Who knows, well, what a jerk could do" answered Sakura

"So what is your past about the new guy?" Shikamaru started.

"Will you stop asking me those things cause there isn't! You see I don't want to talk about him! I HATE him! I DETEST him! I wish he could Die now!" yelled Sakura wile giving a very dark aura.

"O-oh-ph we are ju-just a-as-asking no ne-need to say th-that, right Neji?" Shikamaru said while stuttering

"Ye-ah ri-right. Let's go-go now before Sir Ibiki came" continued Neji, stuttering too. The two were afraid of the words that came from Sakura's mouth.

"_She's scary" the two thought_

They now entered the classroom; all their classmates were staring to them as if they've done a crime but just avoided it. Sir Ibiki came, gave their tests papers and asked, "Where's the new student?"

"We don't know, Sir"

"_Another pain in the butt" Sir Ibiki thought._

"Ms. Haruno, I've heard from Kakashi that you are the new student's partner so I expected you to tour him around the school, help him in anything and also be good to him" he commanded .

"Do I have any choice?" came the so not having respect reply of the girl.

"MS. HARUNO!!!"

"I'm done" she said as she passed the test paper in front. Leaving Sir Ibiki shocked again.

"That was fast. I mean look at me I'm not even in the half of the tests and there she was, done." said Shikamaru to Neji.

"What do you expect?"

Sakura is now sitting in the back, staring outside, sighed and thought, "_Now he is here, what could my life be? Uchiha, I hate you._"

**A/N: ***claps her hand* Yatta! I've already finished the second chapter of my first multi-chaptered fic here. I know, I know, it's not that good but please appreciate it. You know, it's kinda hard to be a writer and to think these ideas so at least leave me some reviews so that you could give me some inspiration to continue this story. And guys .. I just want to ask you if what is a WRITERS BLOCK? What will happen to me if I get a writers block? Gomen. I really have no idea about it. And can you also tell me the term that you usually use here. For example: canon, AU and other terms you use here. Hehe. I've been a writer here for umm… 2 months I think? Funny, right? Haha. I just write and read stories here, you know. I'm not really aware of the things that going on here. Haha. Anyways, please tell me in a review or PM me. Until next chapter again. Ja!

"_Misunderstanding the sweetness of a person might hurt you especially when you thought it was love."_

**[ Fuyumi-chan ]**


	3. Chapter 3: Completely Opposite

**The Pretender's Game**

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for all of ya! Enjoy reading it. And pretty please leave some reviews. Please? *puppy like eyes* And guys, I think I will make Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and the others OOC here. Please understand it. It's for the sake of this story. If you don't want OOC characters then you may go now. I don't like people flame me, telling me that "_The characters here are so OOC! And etc. etc.." _I already warn you so… Flames don't help me but compliments and encouragements can! Haha! [talking about mood swings, eh?]

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. I wish Sasuke is but… oh well.

Chapter 3: **Completely Opposite**

**ON THEIR WAY HOME…….**

"Goodbye Shikamaru, Neji, see yah tomorrow!" she said as she waved away from her two friends

"Goodbye too Sakura!"

Sakura was now in front of their huge gate, as she was about to open the smaller gate (Remember guys, she was on her skateboard) a black Ferrari came, so fast! She thought that, "_Wait, black Ferrari? Does that mean? Oh crap! Damn you Sasori, hope you die!_"

The car stops and revealed a certain spiky raven-haired boy, blonde-haired boy and red-haired boy.

"Oh hi, sister" Sasori greeted

But Sakura didn't greeted back nor pay attention to her brother because now she is totally pissed.

"Hey couz, I thought I'll have something like a hug for a welcome present", shouted Uzumaki Naruto, the 16 years old, blond-haired, with cerulean blue eyes, also very good-looking boy, hopeful to get Sakura's attention.

"You could have got that. But you lied to me"

"_Lied?" Sasori and Naruto thought at the same time_

"You never mentioned to me that, THE BRAT will be coming back. It's better if it's Naruto who's only going home. "

"_Oh..So it's about Sasuke._"

"Uhhmmm…You see it also surprised us" Sasori defended. "I just knew this morning that they are coming back. I was about to tell to you but you were in a hurry. Just be happy sister, don't you think its now fun with Sasuke and Naruto around?" he continued.

"Of course you planned it" Sakura said as if she was so sure that everything is planned

"What is your problem now little girl? What if I came back, its none of your business. Don't act as if you owned me. " Sasuke blurted out.

"Who said I owned you. I just don't want to see your idiotic face here, you're just going to tease me until I cry, though _it_ won't happen again." Sakura glared.

"But its not I wanted to also see your face, idiotic girl. I'm here to hangout with you brother and cousin so don't think I was following you. "

And they started a glaring contest with matching evil aura. That's when Sasori decided to stop the two.

"Ho-hoo-hoo. You two stop it or else you wouldn't meet Naruto's girlfriend?" Sasori said trying to stop the two from their war.

Naruto blushed the moment she heard Sasori said that.

"_What a stupid excuse" thought Sasuke_

"Girlfriend!!!???" ask the very shocked Sakura. "Is it true? Huh Naruto?"

"Oh well, yes it is. Actually she's coming for dinner." he confessed.

"Really!!!! Wow, I'm so happy for you, can't believe you already have one, first you surprised me for coming back here and now you have a girlfriend!!!" she excitedly said.

"So is she from Europe too?"

"Nope. She's from here."

"In Japan? "

"Yup. We actually met when we are kids and I didn't also I would you know, fall…-in…-love…with her"

"That's so sweet. Childhood lovers." as she said that she remembered something.

**FLASHBACK**

_The two childhood friends are sitting again under the Sakura Tree._

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, did you already thought of falling in love?"_

"_Your asking stupid questions again little girl."_

"_It's not stupid you know and don't call me little girl cause I'm just in the same age as you!"_

"_Tch. Whatever little girl."_

"_I told you not to call me little girl! Argh!"_

_But she did not want to start a fight with him again so she just continued her question._

"_So as I was saying, have you thought of it?" as she flustered a big smile_

"_Talking about mood swings."_

"_Thought of what ugly?"_

_She just avoided the teasing of Sasuke._

"_Of love, cause you know, my Dad always told me that he was really hurt when my mom past away because he loves her very much but also for that love, he learned to moved on. "_

"_You know little girl, you don't know anything."_

"_WHAT!!???"_

"_Being in love is felt by people who are already old, baka."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Forget it, you'll never understand anyway."_

_With that Sasuke walk away, leaving her……..stunned._

"_He's so typical, wonder when he will change."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Childhood lovers? Is it really sweet? Is it true?" thought Sakura_

"Reminiscing now are we, little girl."

"Shut the HELL up BASTARD!", she shouted almost breaking the boys eardrums. "I'm going now, since the girlfriend of Naruto is coming, I should change now." She stormed inside to their house. The moment she was gone the boys also went inside and decided to hang out on the game room.

On the game room, while playing with some stuff like psp, Wii, computer and etc …

"So, she still hasn't forgiven you yet?" Sasori said, trying to start a conversation.

"Who cares? She's just a typical tomboy now who simply hates me" Sasuke answered while his face still fixed on the manga he was reading.

"I really don't know what happened to you two but whatever problem it is, you should fix it."

"Yeah. If I know, you still loved her." Naruto teased.

"WHAT THE! Who said I ever loved that baka! Come' on she's nothing compared to girls from Europe who are sexy, goddamn beautiful and fun, no offense Sasori but look at her now, that's not what normal girls would do! Also she hated me and I also HATED her!" Sasuke defended while being nervous.

The two just stared at him while saying those words.

"You know, you just convinced us more that you still loved her." Naruto said out of the blue

"I agree with Naruto."

"What's with you two? You're an idiot as her." Sasuke said while walking away.

"_They're both lovesick_" the two thought.

"Oh! Its already 6:30, she's coming. Let's go now Sasori."

SASUKE'S POV

He sat on a Sakura Tree at the garden of the Haruno's to have peace of mind.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

"_At last. NO Sasori, No Naruto and No little girl."_

"_SHIT! Why I am suddenly think of her, or maybe him. Nah, she said she doesn't like girls, I have to believe that" Sasuke sighed in relief._

"_What's this feeling? I don't really understand. When I saw her again, my heart is so overjoyed though she said that he hated me because of what happened 9 years ago, I just can't feel it. But heck No! I'm not in love with her! She's so UGLY, BORING, LOUD-MOUTHED, SHORT-TEMPERED and many more! She's so IMPERFECT! But 9 years ago…Did I really say that?"_

**FLASHBACK**

"_Is it true Sasuke-kun? Is it true that you're leaving for France?" asks the worried pinkette._

"_Could you please calm down!? What if I'm leaving, it's not like you could stop me."_

"_But you could at least told me"_

"_Why would I tell you something like that?"_

"_Because we're FRIENDS!" she said as she accidentally hugged him._

_Sasuke was caught off-guard to what Sakura did but he also hugged her back. (So much for 6 years old's)_

"_Why would you leave like that? You should tell me because I will MISS you a lot! Now, I have no one to lean on when I'm crying, when I'm alone, now there would be no one to tease me. I'll miss those times that we are together. Please, please don't leave Just stay here!"_

"_I can't" he whispered enough for Sakura to hear._

"_My family's business is there, I can't leave my father and my mother."_

"_Is that so?" she said as she released the hug, feeling very disappointed._

"_I was disappointed to you, it will maybe feel much better if you don't lied to me"_

"_Could you stop making me fell GUILTY!!???", he said as he raised his voice making Sakura scared. "You think we're FRIENDS!! That's what you said but not me, I don't even LIKE you. YOUR UGLY, YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT, YOU'RE A UGLY HAG! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! IT MAKES ME VOMITT CAUSE YOU'RE DISGUSTING. A CHILD WITH NO MOTHER! YOU'RE PATHETIC! FEELING HURT NOW HUH?",tears stared to streaked on Sakura's porcelain face she can't believe of ALL people who said that was she considered her very best friend, SASUKE. "DON'T CRY! THE PATHETIC LOOK WON'T WORK ON ME!"_

"_I-I-I ha-hat…I HATE YOU, UCHIHA!!!!!!!!! DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME EVER AGAIN!" she said without even looking at him, she said that while sobbing, hardly making Sasuke felt guilty, really guilty._

"_Bye now Sakura." he lastly said_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe she still has not forgiven me yet. Does it hurt her that much? But I have to do that to make our separation easier for the both of us, but I have to admit, I really didn't mean every word that came from my mouth that day. Everything was completely opposite." Sasuke thought.

**A/N: **So how was it? Is it bad or is it worse than bad? Hehe. If its bad, please tell me, and make some suggestions on what will I write next. Thank you for the reviews.

Wait for my next chapter.

"_Just when you think you have no reason to feel special anymore, always remember that there will always be someone who is happy to have you around."_

**[ Fuyumi-chan ]**


	4. Chapter 4: The meet and the coincident

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! Ne, guess what? I'm included on the honor list. Gosh! I didn't expect it! Banzai! *claps her hand* Hehehe. I just want to share it to you guys.Anyways, I just want you all to know that I am so happy! I never thought that there will be someone who will read this. Wow! And for those people who reviewed my story and add this to their story alert **THANK YOU SO MUCH! **I owe you all! Read and enjoy! And oh... don't forget to review because **review makes me write. **TeeHee!

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto. [in my dreams though]

Chapter 4: **The Meet and the coincident**

_Evening came_

**SAKURA'S THOUGHTS**

"_Hmmm… Wonder what Naruto's type? I can't wait to see her girlfriend. She's so lucky, having my cute, smart cousin as her bf, I envy her. Wait what the HELL am I thinking, GOSH is this the effect of staying late at night just to watch that stupid drama show! I should start avoiding it, NOW." Sakura thought as she stared the stars in the sky in her balcony._

"_Uchiha, I also can't believe you are here. When I saw you, I felt really happy, I suddenly remembered our past friendship and the lying you gave to me. I was really angry to you when you said those harmful words, I can't sleep at night thinking if what you said was true or just a lie. You probably lied about everything, about our friendship, our secrets and your promise….. "_

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura was now crying in front of her mother's grave. It's her mom's 1st year death anniversary. When she can't take it anymore she decided to sit on one of the benches in the memorial park, near to her mother's grave, and there she cried._

"_Mom, I thought it wouldn't hurt anymore, but I think time doesn't heal it. I can't help but cry also every time I will see dad, crying silently, it makes my heart torn to pieces." Sakura thought still crying until her best friend approached her._

"_Little girl, is it really hard?" said Sasuke while patting her back and sat beside her._

"_Oh Sasuke-kun…" she said as she hugged him. "I miss mom, so much! It hurts every time I remembered that she died because of a sudden illness, it's really hard."_

"_Hush now. Don't cry. Everything's fine now. You and your dad have to move on, don't worry everyone's here for you." He said while wearing a sly smile._

"_Is that really you Sasuke-kun? Do you have illness too or is it me? Cause I thought I'm facing now a really nice Sasuke." as she released the hug_

"_This is true, it's real and no matter what tragedy or what happens to you next, I'm always right here beside you, I won't leave you."_

"_Ever?"_

"_Ever. Now let's go little girl before your father start to think of something."_

"_Something what?"_

"_Something you're so dumb to see."_

"_Oh really" she replied ironically_

"_Thank you Sasuke. I'm glad you're always with me and promise me that you would never forget your promise."_

"_Promise…….." after a while…."Could we stop this? I feel really itchy all over."_

_Sakura let out a giggle while wiping her tears._

"_You are right Sasuke-kun, let's go now!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Your promised. You broke it once and I will never let you broke it twice." She said

**7:30 in the Evening**

Sakura changed her clothes because they have a visitor. She is now wearing a tank top with vest, a baggy pedal (like those hip-hop girl dancers) and a low cut Converse of course don't forget her cap.

"Hi Sakura!" Sasori greeted

But she just ignored him which made Sasori frowned.

"_Little girl is really weird"_

"So Naruto, what time is she coming?" Sakura asked to his cousin

"They'll be here any minute now, and she's not alone, she brought her friends." Naruto said with a smile.

"Girls?"

"Yeah, they're all girls."

The doorbell had rung.

"_Maybe it's them"_

The door revealed a dark haired girl, no emotions to her face, she's simple but pretty, a blonde haired girl and a brunette with hazel eyes. "GOOD EVENING TO YOU!!!" Yamanaka Ino, the blonde girl and Tenten, the brunette greeted simultaneously.

"HINATA!" Naruto greeted as he was about to giver her a hug, she avoided him and instead ask a question.

"So this is your house. Big huh" Hyuuga Hinata, the girlfriend of Uzumaki Naruto said.

Everybody sweat dropped except Sasuke.

"_Good choice dobe. Tsk" Sasuke thought_

"Is that what your going to said after two years of separation?"

"Is there anything else?"

"Well I just thought your going to said, long time no see my love or Hi Naru-dear, but instead you said that." He said in disappointment

"In your dreams."

"Well, uhmm. Hinata, right? Hyuuga Hinata according to Naruto, hi, I'm Haruno Sasori (remember Sakura and Sasori here are siblings), Naruto's cousin, we are the owner of the house, nice meeting you." He said to kill the tension, as he offered his hand for a handshake.

"Nice meeting you too. That's right I'm Hyuuga Hinata and this is Yamanaka Ino and Tenten, my friends."

"Hi Sasori."

"Before I forgot, this is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!????" Ino shouted.

"Are you really HIM!!!?? I mean, I saw you on the cover of Teen's magazine saying that you're the son of a very powerful company that is based in Europe and I simply adore you" Tenten said.

"That's just a stupid article, why pay attention." He said without even giving his hand for a shake.

"But its not stupid Sasuke-kun, you're awesome, at your age. Do you actually can rule a company?" Ino ask.

"Who cares."

"But….." but Naruto interrupted them.

"Before we forgot, this is Haruno Sakura, my cousin, sister of Sasori."

"Uhhmm. Hi" Sakura said in a shyly manner.

"Hi again Hinata."

"Hi again too."

"Wait. Did you two accidentally know each other?" asked Sasori

"Unfortunately brother, yes. Remember she is my friend I've been talking to you two years ago. She's a very good friend."

"Stop it, idiot"

"But HIINATAAA!!!!" Sakura whined. "I REALLY-REALLY-REALLY MISSED YOU!!!"

"_No doubt, little girl is still a little girl"_

But Hinata whack her in the back of her head sending Sakura in agony. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Hinata you're so mean."

"Let's stop this crap. I wanted you to meet Ino and Tenten."

"Hi Sakura-chan!" said the two in unison.

"Hi…"

"Baka! What happened to you? Why are you still dressed like that?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"_Thank God. Someone finally notices lil' girl is weird. "_

"It's none of your business Hinata."

"Whatever."

"So, shall we eat our dinner now, Hinata?" Naruto said.

(Let's skip dinner now huh, shall we guys?)

"Where are those two?" Sasori asked

"Maybe being lovey-dovey" Naruto teased.

"Oh… Shut up!"

**IN THE GARDEN, UNDER THE SAKURA TREE**

"What are you doing here, brat?"

"Don't tell me little girl you're following me just to get my attention?"

"What! Argh! Why would I follow you? For your information, you are sitting in our garden and you're sleeping under our Sakura tree! You idiot!" Sakura said as she gritted her teeth.

"So what? Just wanted to remind you, it's _our _Sakura Tree, not just only yours."

"No, it's just MINE."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he closed his onyx eyes again.

Sakura sat beside him but a little farther, hugging her knees, a little.

"Uchiha. Tell me, why did you come back? I thought you said you don't want here and now you are here, studying in the school same as mine, is that one of your ways to teased me and hurt my feelings again?"

Sasuke felt guilty to her question.

"Why can't you forget that? You're being idiotic again by asking silly-stupid questions. Little girl, what I said that day, I'm… sorry." He said as he hides his face to his bangs.

"Huh? Did you just said sorry to me? If you are joking, I'm telling you, it's not good."

"I'm sorry because I said those words that are not true. I lied" now looking at her.

"Okay. Forget it now. But still I don't want to talk to you."

Sasuke felt happy; at last Sakura has forgiven him. So he came closer to Sakura, so close their faces are only centimeters apart.

"_GOD! What was he doing? Saying sorry now is he go-gon- is he gonna KISS me! Oh no!" Sakura thought _as she blushed a thousand shades of red that Sasuke noticed.

"Are you thinking of something little girl? Don't assume that I'm going to kiss you because you are definitely not worth it."

"WHAT! WHO SAID I THOUGHT OF YOU! KISSING ME!? WISH YOU COULD DIE NOW! AS IN NOW! ASSHOLE!! FREAKIN SON OF HELL!"

"You're loud."

"That's it! I'm outta here!"

"Where are you going little girl?"

"Anywhere but not HERE! You FREAKING BASTARD! "

And they ended their sweet moment with an argument.

Good job Sasuke!

"Tsk. Stupid girl."

**Author's note: Erm .. guys, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but oh well .. just bear with it. Gomen minna if there are grammatical errors and typos in this chapter. Review, review, review and review!**

"_I'd like to remain a secret. A shadow. A background. If no one knows me, no one sees me, no one care. That would be fine. So no one can break my heart."_

**[ Fuyumi-chan ]**

H


End file.
